The invention relates to glass ceramics based on the lithium metasilicate system (Li2O.SiO2 (Li2SiO3)), which are mechanically processible in a simple manner in an intermediate stage of the crystallization and, after complete crystallization, represent a high-strength, highly translucent and chemically stable glass ceramic.
In the lithium oxide-silicon dioxide system, lithium disilicate (Li2O.2SiO2 (Li2Si2O5))-glass ceramics are well known from the literature and several patents are based on this glass ceramic system. For example, in EP-B-536 479, self-glazed lithium disilicate glass ceramic objects are thus described for the production of tableware and, in EP-B-536 572, lithium disilicate glass ceramics which can be used by scattering a fine-particle coloured glass onto the surface thereof as cladding elements for building purposes,
A main focus of the patented lithium disilicate glass ceramics resides in dental applications. The lithium disilicate system is very suitable here for the production of CAD/CAM-processible glass ceramics since the crystallization is effected here via the lithium metasilicate phase (see S. D. Stookey: “Chemical Machining of Photosensitive Glass”, Ind. Eng. Chem., 45, 115-118 (1993) and S. D. Stookey: “Photosensitively Opacifiable Glass” U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,911 (1954)). These lithium metasilicate glass ceramics have such low strengths in this intermediate stage that they can be readily processed by means of CAD/CAM (M.-P. Borom, A. M. Turkalo, R. H. Doremus: “Strength and Microstructure in Lithium Disilicate Glass Ceramics”, J. Am. Ceram. Soc., 58, No. 9-10, 385-391 (1975) and M.-P. Borom, A. M. Turkalo, R. H. Doremus: “Verfahren zum Herstellen von Glaskeramiken” (Method for the production of glass ceramics) DE-A-24 51 121 (1974)). Only by the subsequent conversion to form lithium disilicate in a second crystallization stage are dental materials with high strengths achieved.
This principle is exploited in order to produce firstly a glass ceramic, in a two-stage crystallization process, which glass ceramic can be readily processed mechanically, e.g. by means of CAD/CAM processes, and in order to process this subsequently in a second crystallization stage to form dental glass ceramic. This method is suitable in order to be able to use dental restorations according to the so-called chair-side method. In this method, an individually adapted crown/onlay/inlay is milled out of a glass ceramic block after the first crystallization stage by means of CAD/CAM, in the dental practice this is subjected to the second crystallization stage in a special oven and used directly in the first and only dentist's visit for the patient (DE 10 2005 028 637). An application by the dental technician in the pressing method or in mechanical processing with subsequent characterisation or individualisation whilst taking into account suitable paints or layer ceramics can also be effected.